


Help Me Sleep

by Liz_Night



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto can't sleep after Gaara is revived. He goes out to watch the waterfall next to camp and meets the redhead there. They talk and the redhead eventually asks the question "Will you help me sleep?" GaaNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto rolled onto his other side. He just couldn't sleep. Ever since seeing Gaara dead two days ago he could hardly close his eyes. He sighed and got up. He wasn't going to sleep anyways, he might as well go watch the waterfall they were camped next to.

He quietly left his tent and walked through the camp. He could barely see someone watching the water. Then, with the weak moonlight, he saw red hair. He sat down beside his friend.

"Can't sleep?" Gaara asked.

"Nope," Naruto answered.

"Me, too."

They were silent as they watched the water.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"What does… a kiss feel like?"

"I don't really know," Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "The only 'kiss' I've had was when someone knocked me into Sauske."

"Oh," the redhead sounded disappointed.

"Why'd you want to know?"

Gaara was silent for a moment. "I've never had anyone… show any … affection to me. I wanted to know what it feels like."

"No one?" Naruto asked. Surely the boys siblings might have?

For the first time that night Gaara looked over at the blonde. "I've never been hugged."

Naruto shut up. He didn't know what to say to the boy beside him. He decided to say nothing. Instead he put an arm around the redhead's shoulder. He was thankful for the darkness that hid his blush.

Gaara was completely surprised. Of all the things he had expected when his friend sat beside him this was not it!

"Gaara?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't panic," and with that Naruto, before he could think, leaned in and pressed his lips to his friend's. He just wanted to make the sad look on Gaara's face go away.

Both boys were surprised when a small moan escaped Gaara's throat. They pulled back blushing. Silence once again took over as both boys didn't know what to say.

Gaara's pants felt uncomfortable and he didn't understand why. It had never happened before.

Naruto was shocked. He'd just kissed one of his best friend's that he had realized he loved after the redhead had died. He'd felt so heartbroken when he thought he'd never see the redhead smile. He felt warm and was aware that all he wanted to do was take the boy beside him in his arms and kiss him until he could rid himself of the fear that he'd wake from a dream and Gaara would really be dead.

Gaara seemed to come to a decision and turned to his best friend. "Naruto… please help me sleep."

"How"

"Have sex with me."

Gaara was shocked when one second the blond was right beside him and then the next he was down by the pool. He was puzzled as to what made the blond react like that.

Naruto had run as fast as he could to keep the boy from seeing how his nose had started to gush blood.

"Naruto?"

The blond looked back and saw that the redhead had come up behind him. He turned away again. "Are you sure?" he asked in a choked whisper.

"Yes."

"Okay." Naruto quickly cleaned his upper lip and turned to his friend and soon to be lover. Then he realized something. He didn't know how he'd start this.

They stood in silence, neither knowing what to do. Finally, Gaara spoke.

"Um… how do we do this?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He suddenly had a worry eating at him. "G-Gaara… do you … do you know what sex is?"

The redhead blushed. He hated to be ignorant and he knew he was. "Not quite. I've heard Temari say that she always sleeps better when she has sex with Shikamaru."

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Gaara, mortified, started to turn away. "No! Wait! Gaara," he caught the boys arm. "I laughed because I didn't know that Shikamaru and Temari were … together."

"Okay."

"Has anyone ever told you about… kissing and sex and all that?"

"Naruto, I was only meant to be a weapon. Some hardly even consider me human still," Gaara said.

Naruto's eye's softened. "You're human. You always have been. They can't even say anything about Shukaku anymore."

Once again silence took over. This time Naruto broke it.

He took Gaara's hand and led him back to where they'd been sitting earlier. "I'll tell you now, but don't blame me if I start blushing."

Gaara sat close to the blond, attentive.

"Well, when two people really like each other and are … attracted to each other they start to touch each other," Naruto remembered the 'talk' Iruka had had with him years ago. "If things go far enough they have sex. Usually, the girl-"

"Naruto." Gaara interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm… attracted to girls."

"Okay. That means you're gay. It's a little different," Naruto started to blush. "Um, -"

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked, blushing bright red.

"When I asked earlier you said yes. Are you gay?"

' _Damn it,'_ Naruto thought. He was hoping that the redhead wouldn't remember that. "Um, yes."

"Would you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Teach me about sex."

"I was."

"No. I mean _teach._ "

Naruto's eyes grew as he realized what Gaara meant. He sputtered for a few seconds. "G-Gaara! You should only have sex with someone you love!"

"Oh." A thought struck Gaara. "I love my siblings, but I don't think I want to have sex with them."

"Right! That's two different types of love. There's the one you feel for family and then there's the one you feel for… well… someone you want to be with for the rest of your life," Naruto said, blushing about what Gaara had said.

"Naruto."

"Yes," the blond was already scared what Gaara would ask.

"I- I think I love you," Gaara said, blushing for the first time since they had started talking.

Naruto was shocked into speechlessness, but inside he was screaming ' _YES!'_

"When I was dead I was… lonely. But it was worse than how it was back before the Chuunin exams. I was sad. When you came and got me I wasn't lonely anymore and I didn't want to leave you. Naruto, I think that I want to live the rest of my life with you," Gaara said. He looked up at the blond to see what his reaction would be.

Naruto was ecstatic. He kissed Gaara's forehead. "I love you. It's taken me a while to realize it but I have been since we fought."

"Naruto, please, then teach me about sex. Teach me about love," Gaara said, scared of being rejected again.

"Are you sure?"

Gaara looked up into the blondes eyes. "Yes."

The blond slowly leaned down and captured his (finally) soon to be lover's lips once again.

He pulled back a little and rested their foreheads together. "We may want to move to somewhere… more private."

Gaara took his hand and nearly dragged him to his tent, Naruto laughing the entire short amount of time.

Naruto heard voices when he woke up.

"Do you think they did _that_?" Temari asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious they did," Kankuro replied.

"But! He's our little brother and the Kazekage! Naruto's from the leaf village!"

"Would you two be quiet! He's actually asleep!" Naruto whispered.

The two sand siblings blushed as they saw that one of the people they had been whispering about was awake. They soon left.

Naruto looked down at the redhead sleeping on his chest. His lover. He kissed the boy's hair and held him tighter as he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara woke up groggily. Wait- _woke up?_ When he thought about it he smiled. He'd actually slept willingly for the first time in a long time. Then he remembered what had happened before he'd slept and blushed.

He moved his head up and looked into sapphire blue eyes.

"Good morning," his blond said and he kissed the brow of the boy on top of him.

"Mmmm," Gaara mumbled, not fully awake.

Naruto laughed. "Kankuro came a few times and said that we'd wait till you woke up to start to Suna again," he said, smiling.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked with a yawn.

Naruto grinned. "It's past noon."

Gaara's eyes opened wide and he jumped out of bed. He hurried to get into clothes, trying not to think of the blond behind him staring.

Naruto got up and took his time finding and putting on his clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Gaara asked, feeling grumpy.

"Gaara, you haven't slept in a very long time, if ever. None of us wanted to wake you," Naruto said..

"I don't care about that, I need to get back to Suna to reassure my people that I am fine," Gaara said as he started putting his shoes on.

Naruto paused. "Gaara, you need to take care of yourself. You don't have Shukaku any more to help you."

"I will, but my people come first," Gaara said impatiently as he stood up, fully dressed. "We have to leave soon."

"We'll reach Suna by the end of today, so you can relax a little. I wonder if all the other Kazekages were this devoted," Naruto said as Gaara turned to leave the tent.

It was as Gaara left the tent that he remembered something. Naruto wanted to be Hokage. _Oh, shit._

The wind blew over the city of Sunagakure. Gaara sat on the roof of his house and looked up at the sliver of moon in the sky. He heard footsteps approach him. He knew who it was and dreaded speaking to him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he sat beside his lover.

"Yes," Gaara whispered.

"I haven't seen you since we got here. I guess you were busy, though. I mean, you are the Kazekage-"

"Stop it."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Naruto, this isn't going to work. We should just leave this here," Gaara said steadily, even though the words broke his heart.

"You mean-"

"Yes. There can't be a us. It's impossible. We're on two different paths."

"Gaara, are you sure?" Naruto asked, his throat closing up.

"Tomorrow, we'll say goodbye and you'll go home."

"Okay," Naruto choked out. He stood and started to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at his lover one more time.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" he said, remaining still.

"Even if you forget everything else about us I want you to remember two things."

"And those are?"

"Remember that I love you and always will and nothings impossible"

Naruto waited for a reply, but the redhead never said anything. He eventually gave up and left.

When Gaara could no longer hear Naruto he finally let the tears he'd been holding in to fall. Even though he knew that this was the only way, he questioned his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's _missing?"_ was heard all over Konoha.

The assistant outside of the Hokage's office twitched nervously.

"Naruto-kun, be quiet," Tsunade said. "Like I said, we just received correspondence from Suna. Gaara of the desert has been missing since he abdicated the title of Kazekage five days ago. His siblings were hoping that he'd come here. They're asking that we keep an eye out for him."

Naruto sat down heavily. He was worried about his red headed friend. "And the reason you summoned only me for this is…?"

"Naruto-kun, you are still one of his closest friends." Naruto felt his heart squeeze. "Just keep an eye out."

Naruto stood and left the office. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what to make for dinner. The short walk between the tower and his apartment building passed quickly. He was only a few yards away from the steps when he noticed the two red heads sitting before the door.

One was a little girl that smiled when she saw Naruto. She hopped up and ran to him. "Onii-san!" she screamed happily, as she hugged his legs. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "I got home and saw him sitting there. He looked like your friend in the picture, so I kept him company!"

Naruto looked again at the red head sitting on his steps. There was no mistaking that red hair or the mark that it nearly covered.

"Gaara-san?"

The man looked up and into Naruto's eyes. He looked weary and a little worse for wear. He was almost swaying as he tried to keep the blond in focus. He evidently lost the battle as he passed out. Naruto caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Saki, can you help me get him upstairs?" He asked the little girl.

Saki smiled as she opened the door. Naruto picked his friend up bridal style and carried him up to his apartment. Saki ran ahead of him and got the door open for them. He decided to put Gaara on his bed so he could rest.

"Saki, go to Obaa-san and tell her my friend is here," Naruto said.

"Onii-san?"

"Yes, Saki?"

She crooked her finger for him to come closer. "Can we have ramen tonight?"

He smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek before running off.

"That girl…" he whispered as he watched her disappear down the street from the window. He moved to a chair and sat down to watch the man on his bed.

Three years had passed since he had last seen Gaara. He had respected his wishes and stayed away.

Not even a month ago the Akatsuki had attacked Konoha and been destroyed. Sauske had had a chance to kill Naruto but couldn't. When one of the attackers had been about to give the final blow to Naruto, Sauske had ran in front of him and had been severely injured protecting his best friend. The battle had ended and then a few days after all the funerals Tsunade had summoned him for a special meeting.

In only a few days Naruto would be named the sixth Hokage. The village had come to love the man who had saved them so many times. Naruto wasn't happy even though his dream was coming true. It seemed that through the years his dreams had changed. He still wanted to be the Hokage, but something seemed more important. He couldn't figure out what though.

Naruto was roused from his thoughts as he saw Gaara waking. The red head blinked to clear his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Tired," Gaara said. "But better."

"That's good."

"Who was the little girl?" Gaara asked.

Naruto grinned. "That's Saki. She lives in the apartment next door. I take care of her." His expression fell a little. "Her parents died in the Akatsuki's first attack on Konoha. Her dad protecting the village and her mom protecting her. She helps Tsunade during the day."

"She's not in the academy?"

Naruto's grin was back in full force again. "Actually, she graduated from the academy before her parents died. She was five. She's eight now. She's still young to go into the field, but she's really good."

"She's a genius?" Gaara asked, surprised the little girl that acted so much like the blond was so smart and an orphan.

"Yeah, but she has to work twice as hard to keep up physically. It's a little sad. She's smarter than even most jounin, but she has to stay a genin because she's so small."

"ONII-SAN!"

"And there she is," Naruto turned as the little red head threw herself at him. He caught her and tickled her into hysterics. Eventually she sat still on Naruto's lap staring at Gaara with him staring back.

"Hiya, I'm Kaito Saki!" she said holding her hand out. Gaara took it and gave a small smile.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert-"

"Cool! You're Onii-san's friend who can use sand!" Saki squealed.

Naruto poked her cheek. "Saki, it's not polite to interrupt people when they're talking."

Gaara stared. Naruto… instructing a child on how to act? He'd changed a lot from the blond he'd first met.

The two in the chair bickered for a few minutes. It reminded Gaara of Temari and Kankuro. They eventually settled down and the little girl went back to staring at Gaara.

"Where's your headband?" Gaara asked Saki.

"I leave it at home when I'm not on a mission," the little girl said.

"Sorry to distract you two, but what did Obaa-san say to you Saki?" Naruto asked.

She turned to look up at Naruto. "She said to take care of Desert-sama," Naruto chuckled at the girl's nickname for his friend, "and that if we didn't quit calling her Obaa-san she'll do what she did last time to you."

Naruto's blood chilled in his veins. Last time… it was too terrifying to have happen again…

"Saki, don't call her Obaa-san… for a few days," he smiled.

Saki giggled. She loved terrorizing her Obaa-san.

"Are you hungry, Gaara-san?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that. And yes," Gaara said. He felt uncomfortable with his only friend being formal.

"Okay. I don't really have anything here, so Saki get Sakura," Naruto said. "Pick up some ramen at the store, too. You know where the money is."

"Okay, Onii-san!" Saki said. She ran to the kitchen and was soon out the door.

The two men were silent.

"She calls all her special people her family. That's why I'm Onii-san," Naruto answered the question that had been on his mind since the girl had returned.

"Why'd you send her out alone?" Gaara asked.

"No one would harm her. They know better. The last woman who tried to take her away from me still has scars," Naruto's gaze hardened.

"You hurt them?" Gaara asked.

"No! That was Saki. She's very loyal, and usually very gentle, but she is still a kid. She likes to be around people who understand her," Naruto smiled. His gaze filled with love as he remembered how the girl had always fought to stay with him after her parents had died.

Silence once again took over.

"Gaara?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Just Naruto. And… why did you step down?"

Gaara sighed. He was hoping for a bit more time. "I… was no longer needed to protect my people now that the Akatsuki are gone and we are mostly at peace. I also felt that I didn't belong there anymore."

"But you had your siblings and your people," Naruto said. Just how much had the boy he loved changed?

"Some things changed. There was something important missing. I fear I made my brother and sister worry while I was still there," Naruto missed the look that Gaara sent to him.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"… I don't know," Gaara said. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if he was worthy of it.

"Stay here."

"What?" Gaara asked.

"At least for a little while. Stay here. Relax," Naruto left the words he really meant unsaid. _Stay here… with me._

"Can I?"

"You can stay here as long as you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara looked over at the little girl sleeping beside him.

They decided to eat dinner on the couch like what Naruto and Saki normally did. When they finished Naruto and Sakura chattered about what had happened at Konoha in the past few years. Saki slowly fell asleep leaning on Gaara.

"She must trust you," Sakura told Gaara with a smile.

"What?" He asked, not understanding.

"She's a ninja. If she didn't trust you she wouldn't sleep near you. It's weird. The only other person she warmed up to this fast was Naruto and she's known him almost since she was born," Sakura said.

Gaara looked back at the little girl. Her hair was as red as his, but long and very curly. He had noticed earlier that her eyes were a very pale blue-grey. With pale skin and red lips she would be very pretty when she grew up. She only had a few drawbacks and they were for the way of life she had chosen. She was very small and fine boned.

Naruto moved and Gaara looked down at him. He was bent in front of Saki with a gentle smile.

"Hey, little sis, wake up. You have to get to bed," Naruto said, nudging her.

She merely moved and went back into slumber.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm going to take her to her bed. I'll be right back," he said as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"He still loves you," Sakura whispered.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto. He never quit loving you. He never said anything, but I could tell. So now I'll tell you something," Sakura said, smiling sweetly. "If you break my friend's heart again I will kill you."

Gaara looked at her with level eyes. "I'm very happy I'm not your enemy anymore. I won't hurt him again."

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as he came back in. "She's been training hard for the Chuunin exams so she passes out earlier than usual."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura said, standing. "I was actually just about to leave. Have a good night." They hugged and she kissed his cheek before she left the apartment.

A slightly uncomfortable silence erupted as Naruto sat down. Naruto finally decided to break it. "Um, I guess your tired still. You can sleep in my bed."

Gaara was unsure of what to say. "Okay… Thank you." He stood and went toward the bedroom. He looked in and saw Saki in a bed on one side. The bed on the other side was still empty. He looked back to see Naruto stretching out on the couch. He went in the room and sat down on the bed.

He took a breath and summoned up all the courage he had ever had and more. He stood taking the blanket with him and wrapped it around himself to hide how badly his hands were shaking. He stood in the doorway and looked out at Naruto again.

Naruto looked up at the noise the redhead made. He saw Gaara standing there with the most vulnerable expression on his usually stoic face.

"Naruto," the boy breathed.

"Yes?"

"Help me sleep? Please?" his voice nearly cracked on the last word.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I won't have sex with you Gaara."

"Then just hold me. Sleep with me."

"Gaara."

"I-I still love you."

Naruto looked up. "Do you?"

Gaara, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes, said, "I always remembered what you told me. I never forgot anything about us, either."

Naruto didn't say anything. Even if he did, he wasn't sure his voice would be steady. He stood and, taking the redhead into his arms, led Gaara over to the couch.

Naruto went to sleep late that night. He spent most of that time gazing at his dear redhead's face in the moonlight from the window. Gaara fell asleep long before him. While the two slept they unconsciously drew closer together until Gaara was once again on top of Naruto, like the time so many years before.


	5. Chapter 5

The two men woke up to Saki shaking Naruto's arm. "Onii-san! You promised!"

"Mmm," Naruto murmured tightening his arms around Gaara. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Come on! You promised you'd help me finish training for the exam!"

Naruto cracked an eye open to look at the girl. The impatient eight-year-old was staring at him, frowning.

"Fine. I'm getting up." He yawned as Gaara got up. He soon followed.

"I'm helping her train for the Chuunin exams. Would you like to come with us?" he asked the redhead.

"I'd like to see how good she is," Gaara said.

"Onii-san…" the girl looked confused. "Desert-sama, what should I call you?"

He had been rubbing a bleary eye. He stopped and said, "Gaara's fine. No -sama, though. I'm sick of that."

The little girl brightened. "Onii-san, Gaara-nii, hurry up! Today's the last day before the rest of the exams."

"Oh, that's right. The third part of the exams are supposed to start soon," Gaara said, as he and Naruto went into the blondes bedroom.

"Yeah, that's when Tsunade-san is 'presenting me' to the rest of the nations," Naruto said as he dug in a drawer for a set of clothes. He looked up to see that Gaara had stopped his own search through his bag and was looking at him confused. "Oh, that's right. Only Konoha knows right now."

He gave a small smile. "They're making me Hokage right after the exams end." His smile turned wry. "I've finally achieved my dream."

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, concerned.

"Would you call me selfish for feeling like something is missing?" Naruto asked while he sat down on the bed, clothes beside him.

"No. Would you call me selfish for leaving Suna?" Gaara asked as he sat beside the blond.

"Never! You've already died once for them!"

"Cheer up. We'll find out what's missing," Gaara said.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and couldn't help but feel like he was already finding out.

There was a knock on the door. "No talking! Get changed! I don't have all morning." They heard Saki nearly yelling.

"Go to the training field and start stretching. I'm going to put you through your paces today," Naruto said, starting to change.

"Okay, Onii-san," she called and they heard her run out.

"That girl," Naruto shook his head as Gaara finally found his clothes.

"She reminds me of you when we met," Gaara said, looking down to keep Naruto from seeing his small smirk.

"Really? I thought I was worse," Naruto said. Gaara looked at him and laughed.

Soon they were ready and at the training field. They saw Saki finish a set of front handsprings.

"Finally!" she said as she came over to where they were.

"We're going to start with the speed drill. For the rest we'll play it by ear," Naruto said. He made several shadow clones and they went with Saki. The original Naruto stayed with Gaara and they sat on the ground to watch the group of Narutos and little girl.

"Watch this, she'll surprise you," Naruto smiled as he watched his clones get ready.

The clones stood around the girl in a circle, taking kunai out. Their first attack on her was a thrown kunai. She easily dodged it and searched for the next. A couple clones ran at her. She ducked under one, making him fall, and came up under the others arm. She took the kunai in on hand and smacked the Naruto's throat with the other. The clone that had fallen went for the girls back, but before he lay a finger on her she had kicked out. Both burst into smoke and were gone. Little more than a minute had passed.

"She's fast," Gaara said, watching as she made another Naruto disappear.

"She's also good. They're not holding back that much. And that throat-slap hurt!" Naruto said as he rubbed his throat.

"Better start thinking of your next drill. It won't be long before she's done with your clones."

"I know," Naruto said with a grin.

The morning passed quickly. Gaara truly appreciated the girl. She was a true genius. She could plan ahead and change those plans at a moments notice. There were a few times she couldn't complete a drill the first time, but it only made her try harder. They took a break for lunch when Sakura brought it with her.

Sakura saw the small looks and smiles the men exchanged and when Gaara looked at her, she gave a small nod to show her satisfaction. Sakura stayed for a few hours so that she could make sure that neither Naruto or Saki were overdoing it.

"Look at her face," Sakura said, laughing.

"She's… smiling?" Gaara said.

"Yeah. It happens whenever she's in a fight. She loves the feeling of the fight itself. It also freaks out her opponent if they don't know her," Sakura said.

They finally wrapped up for the day and Sakura healed the few cuts on the two's bodies.

"Get enough sleep tonight, Saki. I can't wait to see you fight tomorrow," Sakura said as she hugged the girl goodbye.

"Thank you, Sakura-nee. Good night."

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she called to Naruto and Gaara as she left the group and went home.

"I have to stop by the store for food so you two can go on," Naruto said.

"Okay," Gaara said, a little nervous about being alone with the little girl, even though she could hold her own against the soon to be Hokage. Naruto kissed him on the cheek to reassure him.

The two redheads walked through the street to the apartment building in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you love Onii-san?"

"W-what?" Gaara sputtered.

"Do you love my Onii-san?" Saki repeated.

"Yes," Gaara said without hesitation.

"Good. He's always loved telling me stories about you and he's also said he loves you, too," Saki said.

"He did?" Gaara asked.

"Yep, so it's good you love him, too. 'Cause I like you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Sakura-nee said that I have to protect my precious people. She's also said that if someone hurts her baby brother when he gets older she'll kill them slowly," Saki said.

Gaara stopped and the girl kept going, happy as ever for a few steps until she realized he had stopped. Gaara had a new appreciation for just how truly scary the pinkette kunoichi really was.

"Onii-san, I want Gaara-nii to tell me a story," Saki said in her sleepy voice.

"Gaara, would you mind?" Naruto asked. He was tired after training Saki all day.

"Sure," Gaara said.

"Okay. Just crawl in beside me when you're done." Naruto said as he got in bed and was soon fast asleep.

"Um," Gaara said, when he turned to Saki and realized a very important something. He didn't know how to tell a child stories.

"Don't know how to start?" Saki asked.

"Among other things," Gaara said.

"Do you know what 'Gaara' means?"

"A little. Why?"

"It means 'self loving' and then -ra means de- crap. 'M sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad stuff."

"Don't worry."

"Who named you?"

"My mother. She wanted me to punish the village for killing her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Gaara said, bitterly.

"I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No. I think that your mama was more worried about you. She wanted you to love yourself. All parents want their kids to love themselves. She may have wanted revenge on the village, but it probably wasn't for killing her- it was for the life that she knew you would have," Saki said. She snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"That… makes sense." Gaara said.

Saki smiled sleepily. "'Saki' means 'blossom hope.' My parents knew they one day may die. They wanted to give me a name that would mean something more than pretty child. In a way, they gave me and others hope."

The girl fell silent and it was a few minutes before Gaara realized she had fallen asleep. He got up from his chair and got in the bed with Naruto. Even though Saki had given him a lot to think about he soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was sweating. In the figurative sense, rather than the literal for once.

Saki had made it through all her battles so far. This next match would be her hardest, though.

As the match before him was drawing to a close, he thought of the little girl who had come to live with him. After her parents had died she had become quiet and it reminded him of Sasuke. One day she had called him Onii-san again and he saw in her eyes that she would be alright.

Today was her shining moment. Already the Kages that sat near and around him showed surprise that such a small girl could do so much damage. Maybe this time she would become a Chuunin.

Gaara sat beside him, holding his hand, giving the little reassurance he could for such a public place.

"So why is this next one going to be tough for Saki?" Gaara asked.

"Her opponent is Hyuuga Hanabi, her best friend. The girl's talented with the Byakugan," Naruto said. "It's going to be a battle between the Byakugan and genius."

"You want to make a bet, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Nah. This one's too tough to see," Naruto said.

"I'll make one," the Raikage said. "Hundred on the Hyuuga girl."

Tsunade took down the bet and others from the other kages. The two girls walked out and faced each other.

"You ready?" Saki asked.

"If I have to be," Hanabi said.

"Don't hold back. Let's give them a show. We've both done great. They've probably already made their decisions on us," Saki said, smiling.

"I won't hold back if you don't," Hanabi said.

They shook hands on it and the proctor started the match. Instantly Saki jumped back, Hanabi barely missing. Kunai appeared in her hands and she crouched, ready to attack or defend herself. Her laughter rang through the area, giving some chills, even though the sound was of pure joy.

"Be careful what you ask for," Hanabi said, smiling.

"I never did learn that. Guess I take after my Onii-san," Saki said.

The two smiled before they once again started fighting. Saki attacked this time. She ran toward her friend, but when the girl raised her hand to harm her chakra network, Saki jumped into the air and landed behind the Hyuuga.

Hanabi turned and leapt back to keep the kunai from cutting her. She ducked under Saki's outstretched arm and was close to hitting the girl, but she sprang back. Hanabi followed, but when she got close Saki took hold of the girls wrist and helped her over her hip.

Gaara squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto had several memories of fighting the Hyuugas. He knew it was painful. He was proud of his student for doing so well, so far. The match had been going on for nearly half an hour. Both girls were getting tired. The match would be over soon.

"Hanabi," Saki gasped.

"What?"

"You're nearly out, too, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Last moves?"

"Yep. You ready?"

"For one last time today," Saki said. She straightened up and made two shadow clones. Hanabi attacked one and it blew into smoke, but the other two landed a hit each on the Hyuuga. Hanabi managed to hit the original Saki, though.

They stood facing each other, until Hanabi fell from exhaustion. Saki was there to catch her.

"The winner is Kaito Saki!" The proctor called.

All the genin who had participated in the exam, that could do so, stood in front of where the Kages sat. They read off names of those who had become Chuunin. Hanabi was one. Saki wasn't.

They finished reading and Naruto stood.

"Come on," Naruto said to Gaara.

"Where are we going? Saki's still down there," Gaara asked as he followed.

"That's not her- it's her shadow clone. She's gone."

"Where is she then?"

"I'm hoping that she's back home," Naruto said as they left the arena. They started running towards the apartment.

They got there and it was quiet. They checked both apartments. Saki wasn't in either, but the clothes she had worn during the exam were in her's.

"We have to start looking for her," Naruto said, worried.

"I'll go. Tell Tsunade-sama," Gaara said.

"Alright," Naruto said.

Gaara started to leave, until Naruto caught his wrist. He looked back.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"She feels like my family now, too." Gaara said. "We'll find her."

Gaara had been looking through the village for almost twenty minutes when he found Saki. At first he'd glanced right over her, but then she hid some of her vibrant hair beneath her hood.

"Saki?" he said as he stopped near her.

She turned. He could hardly recognize her. She looked more like a boy a few years younger than her than the eight year old girl he knew.

She wore a light blue hoodie, with the hood up, and baggy jeans. The clothing hid her small frame. Most of her hair was hidden under the hood.

"You found me," she said with little emotion.

"Next time you go undercover you should make sure your hair is completely hidden."

She sat down on the edge of the roof and he sat beside her.

"This was my last chance."

"No it wasn't. You'll be a Chuunin some day," he stopped when he saw her shake her head.

"When Onii-san becomes the Hokage no one will know for certain whether I became a Chuunin rightfully or because he is my Onii-san," Saki said.

"Everyone sees you working hard. When you become a Chuunin everyone you know will celebrate and the others won't matter," Gaara said.

"But I want everyone to know I made it on my own, not because I am the adopted sister of the Sixth Hokage."

They were quiet.

"What will you do?" Gaara asked her.

Saki was quiet as she thought. "Did you know that my mother was… blind?"

Gaara was confused. "I thought she was a ninja."

"She was. When she lost her sight on a mission she gave up her life as a ninja. My father was an old teammate of hers and he took care of her. They eventually fell in love. When he had to leave for missions she would become sad. He asked her once and she told him that she felt useless. She couldn't protect her village anymore. She couldn't protect what was most precious to her.

"She then became pregnant with me. It gave her back her happiness. She may have not been able to protect the village anymore but she was able to protect me. That's where she got my name. I gave her back her hope.

"I knew Naruto almost since I was born. He was the older brother I'd always wanted. He came back from training a few weeks after I graduated from the academy. I had just told him the news when the invasion began. He told me to go and find my mother and to take her to the safe house. I ran as fast as I could, but it made no difference," one tear slid down her cheek unnoticed by the girl. "My mother was looking for me. I finally found her in the park near the academy. We were just leaving when one of them appeared. He was from sound. He attacked us with a sword, but mother stood in front of me. She took the entire force of the blow. She fell, but she was still alive. It… made me furious. I attacked him and… I don't really remember what I did, but when I was sane again I went back to my mother.

"She told me that she knew I would grow to be a beautiful, strong kunoici. That I would protect the village and my special person with all of me. She also said she was proud of me and one day, a very long time from then, she would see me. She would watch over me until then.

"They found me there. They said I was crying. I don't remember anything except feeling nothing. Hours later they told me my father had died too. Naruto begged Tsunade to make him my guardian. When she saw me at the funeral, she agreed. Eventually, Naruto woke me up. I had to move on and do what my mother told me to. I worked to be strong and protect my village.

"You ask what I'm going to do? I'm not as weak minded as Onii-san's friend Sasuke. I will protect the village until I can't do it anymore. And when that happens I will watch over those who can. I'm staying and I'll keep working," Saki said.

Gaara hesitantly put an arm around her.

"Congratulations!"

Both Gaara and Saki turned in one fluid motion. They saw Tsunade, Naruto, and Hyuuga Hiashi

"What?" Saki asked, relaxing.

"Congratulations. Saki, you passed the exam. You are now a Chuunin," Tsunade said, happiness and pride evident on her face.

"But why? Why not earlier?"

"We had to make sure you were mature enough. You are still very young. I knew you were ready, but some of the elders weren't sure," Tsunade said.

"Congratulations, Saki. You finally did it. Your parents are proud," Naruto smiled. Saki ran to him and hugged him, hiding the tears on her face.

A few minutes later she looked back up. "Does Hanabi know?" she asked.

Hiashi smiled. "Not yet. We thought you should tell her."

"I've already talked to Hiashi-san and he agreed to let you stay the night at their house," Naruto told her. "We'll celebrate tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Thank you, Onii-san!" Saki said as she kissed his cheek. She ran off in the direction of his apartment.

"Do you think she'll ever run out of energy?" Tsunade asked.

"Never," Naruto and Gaara said at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy you're night," she said, sending a lecherous look to Naruto.

"That woman is creepy at times," Naruto said when she and Hiashi were gone. He noticed that Gaara was silent.

"I'm sorry. She didn't tell me until I told her Saki was missing," Naruto said.

"I know. Can we go home, though?" Gaara asked, tired.

Naruto was torn between joy of Gaara calling his apartment home and worry about the redheads obvious weariness.

"Yeah, let's go home," Naruto said as he took his lover's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The two walked though the door quietly. They had hardly spoken the entire walk there.

"Gaara, I sent Saki to Hanabi's, because we need to talk," Naruto said.

Gaara rubbed his face. "I know."

The two sat down on the couch.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Naruto asked.

"Every word," Gaara said.

"Why… Why did you give up being Kazekage? I know you haven't told me the real reason."

"Those _were_ reasons, they just weren't the main reason. With the threat of the Akatsuki gone and the lands starting a peaceful age, I felt like I was no longer needed there. I thought that there was one place that may still need me," Gaara said, looking down. He could not look Naruto in the eyes.

"What's that place?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled. "You're so dense at times," he said, affectionately. "That _place_ isn't really a place. It's a person." He looked up. "It's you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. He was complete. He had a family, his dream, and only love. He leaned in and, cupping Gaara's cheek in his hand, kissed him. He hoped that that kiss showed all the things he could not say.

Naruto drew back at last for air. "I love you, too. These years nearly killed me, I wanted to see you so bad. Everything reminded me of you. I got so used to living with that pain that I didn't realize what was missing when I thought about it. I know now. I've known for a few days. It was you. In the past few days I have felt more happiness than in the past three years. I love you, Gaara. I kept my promise. I never quit."

Gaara hesitantly leaned in and brushed his lips on Naruto's. It was the most innocent, intimate, and beautiful feeling either boy had ever felt. They drew back to each other, kisses becoming more and more passionate. Naruto pushed Gaara onto his back and he lay on top of him, still kissing.

"N… Naruto," Gaara gasped.

"Hmm," Naruto murmured from where he had pushed Gaara's collar away to nuzzle on the redhead's sensitive neck.

"I.. unh… I don't know much about this… still," Gaara gasped.

Naruto moved up so he could look in Gaara's eyes. "Me neither, but we'll learn together."

Gaara nodded, not trusting his voice and brought Naruto's lips back to his. His hands wandered until they reached the zipper on Naruto's jacket. He tugged on it and pulled the jacket off the blond. It was soon followed by his shirt. Naruto pulled off Gaara's shirt then.

"We have to be even," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara smiled up at him. Finally, he was with the one he'd come to love. They kissed again and Naruto caressed his fingers down Gaara's sides, making the boy beneath him shiver.

"N-Naruto," he moaned.

Naruto moved down and nipped and licked at his neck, causing the redhead to moan even more. Meanwhile, his fingers worked on the boy's pants, undoing them and slipping them down.

When Gaara felt cool air on his heated skin he hissed. He glared at Naruto and brought him back up for a searing kiss, slipping the other boy's pants down while he wasn't paying attention. Naruto laughed when he realized his lover's actions.

He caressed the redhead's cheek and whispered something lowly.

"I love you. Forever and always. Even after we're gone, I'll always love you."

It touched Gaara so much he felt his eyes tear up. "In life and also in death, it won't matter. I'll love you more than anyone else ever has or will. You are the first one I've ever felt this towards and you'll be the only one for the rest of time."

They kissed softly, but it soon turned heated and passionate. They could feel the other's sweat slicked and heated bodies pressed into each others. And they wouldn't change it for anything.

Naruto gazed at his lover. He was so beautiful. Not in the feminine way, though. It was something that was purely a Gaara thing.

"I'll never leave you again," he vowed.

"Never again will I ask you to leave or leave you," Gaara said, sleepily.

Naruto laughed. "Good night, love," he said, kissing his forehead.

"Good night, lover," Gaara said, making them both laugh.

They fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other. They were covered with a blanket in case Saki came home early. Naruto said that he had asked Hiashi to keep her there as long as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara woke up late in the morning. Naruto wasn't beside him and where he had been was cold. He curled up fearing that the blond had changed his mind. He heard something fall in the other room and a string of curses follow it.

He took the blanket off and slipped a pair of Naruto's black pants on. They slipped low on his hips, but stayed there. He went into the other room and then into the kitchen to see Naruto in there rubbing his foot.

The blond looked up and grinned. "Good morning, love."

Gaara smiled as his worries flew away. "Good morning," he said.

"I was making breakfast. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I evidently woke you up."

"Thank you," Gaara said.

Naruto stood and wrapped Gaara in a hug. He softly kissed the man's forehead.

"A delagation from Suna is coming today," Naruto said.

"They must have decided that after I left," Gaara said.

"Yeah. I think you'll like who it is," Naruto said, looking down into the redhead's eyes.

"Hmm?" Gaara asked as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"It's Temari and Kankuro," Naruto said.

"Do they know I'm here?" Gaara asked, nervously.

"Yes. We had to send them a letter. The one they sent back was that they would be here to 'witness the changing of Hokage,' but it's probably to see how you are," Naruto said. "They're worried about you."

Gaara looked down. "Yeah," he felt bad for not telling his siblings where he had gone.

"Hey," Naruto said, catching a finger under his chin and pulling up. "They worry about you because they love you. Even if you had told them where you were going they still would have worried."

Naruto softly kissed his lover's lips.

"Onii-san! I'm home!" Saki's voice came from the door. She ran in and smiled when she saw the two still hugging. "The group from Suna's here!"

"They are?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Temari-nee told me to tell you that she would be coming soon with Kankuro-chan," the redhead said, mischieviously.

Naruto grinned. "One of these days he will catch you when you call him that."

Saki grinned back. "Yes, but it's fun seeing him try."

Naruto turned to Gaara. "We should get dressed before they get here."

"Yeah," Gaara mumbled back. He was still nervous about seeing his family.

They quickly got dressed, just in time for the knocking at the door. Saki answered it and let in Temari and Kankuro. Once Temari saw Gaara she ran to him and hugged him.

"We were so worried! You wouldn't believe how much we were relieved when they told us you were here with Naruto," she gushed as she squeezed tighter.

"Te...mari... can't... breath," Gaara gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said letting go. "I'm just so happy to see you and to know that you're safe."

"Yeah, Gaara. You gave us a bit of a scare," Kankuro said as he slapped the boy on his back.

They went into the main room and sat. Saki on the floor, Kankuro in a chair and Temari, Gaara, and Naruto on the couch. They were quiet.

"So... is there something going on... between you two?" Temari asked.

Gaara flushed, but nodded.

"I love him," Naruto said, blunt as ever.

Tamari smiled. "Good. I didn't want to see him like how he was in Suna."

"Temari!"

"What? It's true. You missed him and it was obvious to all of us who knew you," Temari defended herself.

"She's right," Kankuro said. "At times we thought you may go back to how you were before."

Gaara ducked his head, embarrassed. Naruto took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm better now and that's what matters," Gaara said quietly.

Temari and Kankuro smiled at their brother. He was finally happy and loved.

The day went on. The two Suna nin stayed with them all day. It became a quiet(sometimes) and relaxing day.

"CHAN? Don't call me KAKURO-CHAN!"

Saki laughed as she ran away from the man chasing her. Temari, Naruto, and Gaara laughed watching the two.

Eventually Kankuro caught Saki. He held her up similar to how he had held Konahamaru when Naruto had first met him.

"You little brat! Call me -san or -kun, anything but -chan!"

"Okay," Saki said, seriously. Then her smiled turned mischievious. "Kankuro-nee!"

He chased her again, but eventually gave up when he couldn't catch her.

Gaara caught Naruto looking around wistfully.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"This is the last day I'm going to be a regular ninja. I'm going to miss it," Naruto said.

"Of course you will. You'll be able to watch over the upcoming ninja, though," Gaara looked at Saki. "You'll see them grow and you'll want to protect them more."

Naruto looked down at his redhead. "Thank you," he said.

That night, after Temari and Kankuro left to go join their group at the hotel, Gaara sat beside Saki's bed, trying to think of a story to tell her. He finally thought of one, but he'd have to change some of the details.

"There was once a young boy. He closed himself off from the world to escape being hurt after someone hurt him when he was a child. He came to a foreign village. He didn't know it but his whole world was about to change.

"He was a monster, and not just because he had a monster inside of him. He would hurt and kill others for no reason. He met a boy at the foreign village. That boy fought him, standing up for those who were precious to him. He changed the boy's mind and helped him become a better person.

"Year's later he met the boy again. He had been kidnapped, but the boy, with others from both their villages, saved him. In more ways than one. The boys fell in love, but they were needed in two different places, so they had to split.

"Finally, the boy who had changed was able to leave where he had been needed. He came back to the foreign village and found the boy he had fell in love with. And they lived. Maybe not always happy, but they lived. Together and in love."

"That's your story, isn't it?"Saki asked sleepily.

"Yes," Gaara said.

"Onii-san told me something like it once. I like hearing both sides," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"I think she liked it better than any of mine," Naruto said, from where he had been leaning against the doorway, listening to the story.

"I don't know," Gaara said. "She loves you more than anyone else she's met."

"Yeah, but she just got a new brother and she's started to love him just as much," Naruto said as he pushed away from the wall and pulled Gaara into the bed.

"I think I like that," Gaara said.

"Me, too."

"Goodnight. Tomorrow you'll be Hokage."

"'Night. Tomorrow you'll be the Hokage's lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto woke up early. Gaara was clinging to his chest, fast asleep. He slowly moved the redhead off of him and stood. Saki was still asleep, too. He went into the main room.

In only a few hours he would be officially named Hokage. He finally had his dream and it was even better than what he imagined now that he had Gaara.

He was restless, though. His nerves were acting up like never before. He wrote a quick note saying he'd be back soon and lay it beside his sleeping lover.

He went out to the street, where people were just getting up and preparing for the festival that would happen that night. He waved to people as he passed.

Eventually he came to the old academy. It was just the same.

"What are you doing out so early, Naruto?"

He turned to see Iruka and smiled.

"Just visiting a few places. Old memories and everything," he said.

"I can understand that," Iruka came up beside him. "You tend to look back at the journey when you finally make it where you want to be."

"When did you make it there?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked over and smiled. "When you graduated. I finally saw a student who learned from me at the academy act like a true shinobi. I taught someone something that would help them protect our village."

Naruto smiled. "It seems so long ago. so much has happened."

"Time keeps moving, even when we look back. You'll be a great Hokage and when the time comes, you'll pass the title to someone who shares your dream."

"Thank you," Naruto said. He started to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Iruka said. "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be late."

"Don't worry. I'm not Kakash. Though, I bet you're very happy I'm not," Naruto said, grinning.

Iruka's cheeks flushed.

Naruto kept walking. He made it to his second stop. The place in the forest where he had fought Mizuki and got his headband. He moved on after not long.

The next place he went was quiet and tranquill. Perfect for what it was made for. Kakashi sttod before the stone as Naruto walked up beside him. He searched until he found the names of his mother, father, and others he had known.

"Their memory lives on," Kakashi said.

"I know. Their sacrifice will never be in vain," Naruto said.

They became quiet.

"It was a pleasure to be your sensei," Kakashi said. "Your father would be proud."

"I know he is. My mother, too," Naruto said. "Do you remember how I was? When I first saw this. I was such a brat."

Kakashi muttered something suspiciously like 'you still are.'

"I'll see you later. I have a few more places to go," Naruto said.

"See you."

Naruto walked away and went to the hot springs. He remembered meeting Jaraiya and smiled at that memory of the old perv. He would be there tonight, watching his pupil.

Naruto kept walking. The entire village held so many important memories, but one of the most important came when he wasn't expecting it. He was walking back to his apartment and looked up to see a tree.

As the memory floated through his mind he looked around. It was that special place. He had almost forgotten it. It was where he had first met Gaara. It reminded him of how closed off the redhead had been and made him appreciate him even more.

After that Naruto was ready. He wanted to be home to see his lover. He ran the last few miles. He opened the door to see Gaara on the couch.

His redhead looked up as he entered and Naruto didn't stop until his lips were brushing those of the man he loved.

"Have I told you I'm in love with you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled. "Yes. A lot."

"Well, I'll keep saying it. For the rest of our lives," Naruto said. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Naruto. You're my happiness," Gaara said, hugging the blond.

"One day will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sometime soon, then. We'll fully belong to eachother," Naruto said, smiling as he touched their foreheads together.

"Forever," Gaara said, staring into the deep blue depths of his lover's eyes.

"And always."

"Onii-san! We have to go! Obaa-san said she wanted you there early!" Saki yelled from the bedroom.

"I've just thought of something," Naruto said.

"Oh, what?" Gaara asked.

"We're going to have to move. somewhere that has two bedrooms. I want to be able to share my be with you," Naruto said, winking at Gaara.

"You spent to much time with that toad sage," Gaara muttered making Naruto laugh.

The day passed quickly as they often do when you're nervous about something. Soon enough the time had come for Naruto to take his oath before the people.

"I swear to protect and care for the people of Konohagakure. While I am Hokage I will lead the shinobi of this village with honor and courage. I pledge to be the best Hokage out of all the ones who have come before. Dattebayo!"

Everyone who was there laughed at the blond's old saying.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. You are now the Hokage of Konohagakure," Tsunade announced. "I pass my title on to you."

The city burst into cheers. The ones who knew the blond cheered the loudest of all. Naruto had not only become the Hikage, but, even before that, he had earned the respect and love of his village. But most importantly, he had the respect of the one who would always know and love the real him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ten Years Later..._

The young woman looked down at her new charges. It was her first team of genin.

"I'm Kaito Saki and I'll be your sensei," the young woman said as she sat down.

"I'm Hana! I'm so happy to finally be a ninja!" one of the girls said. She was nearly bouncing.

"I'm Hoshi. It's nice to meet you, Saki-sensei," the other girl said. She seemed more serious.

The boy looked at Saki disbelieving. "I'm Ryou and are you even old enough to be a Jounin?"

A tick appeared in Saki's forehead. "Actually I am. I'm eighteen."

"You don't look it. What, did they just make you a Jounin?"

The tick got worse. Ryou soon found himself tied, upside-down, handing from a tree.

"I have been a Jounin since I was twelve. Before that I was a Chuunin for four years. I have worked hard to get to where I am. Am I now to your approval?" Saki said, sarcastically.

"Saki!" a voice called.

"Crap," the Genin heard her mutter.

A redhaired man strode over to her. "Why is your new student hanging from the tree?"

"Gaara-nii, he was disrespectiong me," Saki whined.

The Genin gave a start. Gaara? That was the Hokage's husband.

"I remember you being about as impertinent as any of these Genin. Get him down," Gaara scolded.

"Fine," Saki sighed. She threw a kunai with deadly accuracy at the rope and cut it. Ryou fell and hit the ground with a groan.

"I was still tied up!" he yelled.

"Whatever. It's not like you got really hurt," the woman said as she cut the ropes around him, more carefully.

"Now to why I actually came here. The Hokage wants to see you, Saki," Gaara said.

"But I just got this team! I was going to get to know them," Saki said.

"I'll watch them till you get back. Go," Gaara said.

"Fine," Saki said as she walked away.

"What's with her?"Ryou spat.

Gaara looked at the boy. "Do you know when she became a Genin?"

"No, sir," Hoshi said. The others agreed with her.

"She was five," Gaara said. The others stared at him with disbelief. "People have always doubted her. Sometimes it works to her advantage, but when it comes from a comrade it hurts her."

"She's a genius," Hana said in wonder.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be able to tell when she was your age," Gaara smiled.

"Gaara-sama, if I may ask, how do you know her?" Hoshi asked.

"Oh, she's my husband's adopted sister," Gaara said.

"What do you want, Onii-san? I was in the middle of disciplining one of my students," Saki said as she entered the Hokage's office.

The blond looked at her strangely. "Didn't you just get assigned them?" Saki's cheeks flushed. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were coming over tonight?"

Saki's jaw dropped. "You couldn't have had someone ask me?"

"Well, there was more than that, I just wanted to get that out of the way," Naruto said.

'Oh, well, yeah. Sure."

"Alright. Hanabi can come to," Naruto said.

Saki's expression lightened quickly at the mention of her lover. "So what else do you want?" she asked as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes. When you think your team is ready you will be sent to Suna on a diplomatic mission," Naruto told her.

"Why wait for my team? Why not just pick another?" Saki asked.

Naruto leaned forward and lifted the pendant that was on a chain around her neck. It was the sign for Suna's ninja. "Kankuro gave this to you so you could enter the village without trouble. Why bother with another team when we have a capable group who can enter with ease."

"Alright," she stood, eyes gleaming. "I better get to training my recruits now then. We have a future misson to worry about."

Naruto smiled, but felt sorry for the three Genin. "I'll see you tonight."

Saki waved as she walked away.

The day passed slowly for Naruto, who, even after all these years with the job, hated the paper work. Eventually he found himself walking to Gaara's and his home. As soon as he walked in he smelled ramen cooking. "I'm home," he called.

"In the kitchen," Gaara called back.

Naruto walked in and wrapped his arms around his husband from behind. "I love you," he breathed on the redhead's neck, making him shiver.

Gaara smiled back. "I love you, too."

Naruto began to rain kisses and nibbles on Gaara's neck and shoulders, making him groan.

"Naruto, Saki and Hanabi are going to be here soon," he reminded his blond lover.

"I know," Gaara could feel his lips brush his skin. "We'll continue later."


End file.
